


Look At Me

by WhyDidntYouLetMeSaveYou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDidntYouLetMeSaveYou/pseuds/WhyDidntYouLetMeSaveYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will Harry do when he watches Voldemort's snake attack Snape? How will this change the view that both men have for each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Also found on my Potions and Snitches pen name HPSSFan

Harry was mortified. He just watched Nagini attack Snape. Even though he didn’t like the man he wanted to help him. Voldemort and his snake left the room, and Harry ran out of his hiding spot. He knelt next to the professor, his thoughts only on one thing. Helping the man who had been mean to him. He really didn’t know why he was helping him, but it seemed like the right thing to do. Harry placed his hand over Snape’s, both men trying to stop the bleeding.

“Potter.” Snape gurgled. “What….Why?”

“I’m helping you because I’m not like my father.” Harry replied

“You’re right…….You are your mother…….she was the only friend I had at school……….she didn’t care……that I came…..from a broken family……..she tried to help me………And I messed up.”

There was a tear running down Snape’s face.

“I know Professor.”

“I hated your father.”

“You had a right too. After what he did to you.”

“But I didn’t……have the right…..to treat you…….the way your father……treated me……..I hated you……because I hated……your father……I’m sorry.” Snape took a shaky breath.

“It’s all right professor.” Harry began to say but Snape cut him off

“No it’s not all right…… I want you to know that you are so much…..like your mother……you are a great…….man and you will……..be a great father….just remember what…..your mother did…..for you.”

Harry was speechless. He had no idea that Snape thought this highly of him. When he thought about it, Harry realized that he didn’t hate Snape because he didn’t like him. He hated Snape because Snape hated Sirius and James. Harry always tried to make Snape happy, but sometimes it never worked.

“I looked up to you, Professor. You have no idea how much I wanted to please you. I just want to know something, Why did you kill Dumbledore?” Harry asked softly.

“Take this.” Snape tried to say loudly.

A blue liquid came out of Snape’s mouth and ears, and Harry knew exactly what it was. A flask was shoved into Harry’s hands, and he used the wand to pick it up and place it into the flask. When it was filled to the top, Harry placed a stopper into the flask and placed it into his pocket.

“That.” Snape whispered, motioning to the flask. “Will explain….everything……I’m sorry Harry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry.”

Harry looked Snape in the eyes and could slowly see the life slipping away from the dying professor. Snape could see the sadness in Harry’s eyes.

“Don’t feel sorry for me, Harry……. I’ve done what I was asked to do……Now it is time to move on. ……Go and fight.”

“I’m not leaving you here by yourself.” Harry pleaded

“Go, Fight…..If you don’t…..continue……then everything that has happened……my death……your parents death…….Dumbledore and Black’s death……will all be in vain……GO.”

“I’m not leaving Professor.” Harry cried as Snape grabbed a hold of Harry’s robes.

Harry could see that there was nothing left inside of Snape’s body. The end was close for the professor.

“Look…….At……Me.” Snape whispered

Harry looked at Snape, his green eyes meeting Snape’s dark eyes. Harry watched as Snape’s stare got farther away. His eyes were fixed and Harry stared back into blank eyes. Snape’s hand, which was still holding onto Harry’s robes, thudded to the floor. The man that Harry Potter both loved and hated was dead, and moved no more.


End file.
